Where Is My Warmth
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: Draco and Hermione are sworn enemies.  Ever since Mione punched him that one year... You all remember. So now they have a problem... But I won't tell you what it is...
1. The fighting

Disclaimer:... I own nothing... It's all hers. Now go and leave me be... After you read the entire story that is... Heh heh.

Draco... Dumb shyt.

Preface…

As sworn enemies, there was a set of rules to follow. Unspoken rules, but rules just the same. They were simple and rarely broken.

Rule number 1: There was to be no smiling at one another. (It just threw off the whole hatred thing.)

Rule number 2: There was no consoling one another in a time of need. (Unless you planned on stabbing them in the back.)

Rule number 3: No sexual contact of any kind. (Except if drunk or for revenge.)

And the most important rule of all… Rule number 4: NO DATING!!!

But there were a couple. Two who broke these rules. And every other rule possible. Why? Well it was simple really… or was it?

Chapter 1…

Hermione and Draco had done everything possible to avoid what happened between them. They argued more. There was constant bickering in classes, hallways and even quidditch games. They pulled pranks out of pure hatred on one another. Anything and everything to stop what they both felt was coming.

And even once they got in a physical fight and that… that was the beginning of it all….

Late one Night

Hermione sat alone in the astronomy tower of Hogwarts, dejected and throwing small stones out the window. She grumbled incoherently to herself about Ron, and how she fucking hated how he messed over her emotions.

"To hell with him." She hissed, throwing a stone out the window, and rather hard.

About a minute later, a broom came into view in the darkness, with a very irate Draco Malfoy riding it.

"Shit. Just what I need." She grumbled getting up from the window sill. "What?" she asked as nonchalant as possible. As he came off his broom, and entered the room.

Draco's glare deepened. "You bloody know what." he snapped, and japed a finger in the direction of the bloody gash under his eyebrow. Crap… Hermione thought to herself, the stone. Not knowing what to say. She kept silent. "Do you know how much this hurt? You fucking gutless cunt!" He yelled.

Hermione glared at him, and suddenly something gripped her tongue she couldn't stop. "Aww, what's the matter Malfoy, did daddy beat on you again?" and sneered a sneer worthy of Snape and Malfoy themselves. It was cold hearted as all hell, but at the moment she could give a shit.

"Shut up, shut you stupid mudblooded whore." Draco hissed losing his cool for a moment, but quickly regained it. "Besides it's not my fault that Ronald found something tighter to stick his pecker in. Namely Potter's ass." Now it was Draco's turn to sneer, satisfied by the hatred in Hermione's eyes.

Then all that hatred that hatred spilled out into one evil sentence. "Oh wait," she whispered deathly quiet. She stepped closer to Draco; almost touch his face with hers. "I forgot, daddy can't beat little Draco anymore... he's dead."

The moment she said it she bit the inside of her lip hard. That had gone too far. Everything stopped for a moment. Including Draco, as though he was unsure of what to say or do. Hermione just stared at him, scared to breathe.

Then in an instant, Hermione's body shook and crumbled violently at the force of Draco's blow. He had punched her and deathly hard in the stomach.

Hermione's vision blurred for a moment, and then cleared. She felt as though he had gone straight through her. She could feel herself going to her knees. She couldn't believe he had actually hit her.

She looked up at Draco, whose stare was still ice. He looked like he would kill her.

"Bitch." Was all that came from his mouth. Hermione breathed in. Sore through her entire body. What a punch he had given her.

Struggling to stand, she finally managed. And looked him dead in the eye. They were full of every emotion in the world. She sighed, and he still stared at her. "You are nothing." She whispered, and turned to walk away.

But a searing pain shot through her scalp. He'd grabbed her hair, and was pulling her down to his hand level by it.

Hermione screamed, and thrashed at him to get loose. Thinking of anyway to get him to let her the fuck go. All the while Draco cast a silencing spell, so she would draw attention to there location.

Oh no, she thought seeing what he had done, and whipped her head to the side his leg was on and sand her teeth into his flesh.

Draco howled in pain, throwing her off of him, and into a wall.

"Ugh." Hermione groaned getting up slowly. She could feel the warmth coming from the side of her head, and then burning hot pain. She was bleeding. "Son of a bitch." She growled, and ran at Draco.

He grabbed her when she got close enough and body slammed her to a table near by. To his surprise it didn't break. He ignored the fact and began to choke her.

"Fucking bitch." He hissed. Hermione gagged and struggled. Desperately fighting to breathe. Scratching at his bare arms deep.

"I'm more than you'll ever be." He growled his eyes filled with pure hatred and… tears. "More than he ever was." He spat, and one tear leaked from his left eye, and just like that his grip loosened. He let go, and she rolled of the table. Gasping in all the air she could take.

She glanced at Draco. Whose back had turned to her? She caught a glimpse of the shuddering sigh he gave. 'Run, Mione. Go.' She got up slowly, about to fly out the door. Till he turned to her. Silver eyes shining.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

End of the first chapter. What'd you think. A little confusing. You know you wanna know more. Why Draco reacted that way. Why Hermione would stoop so low as to say that. And why i put the rules in the beginning... Hahahaha. There is more to come. Let me know what you think! 


	2. The ceilings

Disclaimer: I don't own it…. But it's still balls of fun to write…

Draco: You had to say balls didn't you?

Losingmymindnotmyheart: Get your mind out the gutter…. (Even though I won't… heheheh)

Chapter 2:

"Forgive me." Draco whispered. Hermione stared. _Is he joking?_ "I- you are right... I'm nothing." He murmured, and ran to the window. Japing on his broom and flying off quickly.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded. What had just happened? She walked slowly to the window. Staring out. Had he been crying?

Two months later

After Hermione and Draco's incident. Things changed. There were no more insults, in class/hallway/lunch bickering, or physical confrontations of any kind.

In fact, they avoided seeing each other with out other at all costs... And spoke to each other only if there was no other way around it. And there generally was.

No one knew about their fight two months ago. Bruise balm, spells and sealed lips had made sure no one knew a damned thing. Though for a while everyone did wonder why their arguing had ceased so suddenly, they soon even let that fade away.

Now it was the end of six year and Hermione was staying the summer here. Hell she had nowhere else to go. Her parents had died, and she refused to go to the Weasley home, especially after seeing that Malfoy was right… Ron was as gay as the damned rainbow was colorful; it may not have been with Harry but still.

So now she was stuck here for the summer. Sure Ginny and Harry would still be coming to stay with her, but it wouldn't be the same. It wasn't her home. Her warmth.

She glanced over her shoulder, feeling eyes on her. They were the same silver eyes that were always on her.

Lately he seemed to always be watching. Most likely waiting… wondering why she hadn't ratted him out yet. Or why her little friends hadn't come after him yet.

She turned away and back to the conversation in front of her. It was still as boring as it had been before. Quidditch this, and quidditch that. Blow her a new one already. Some made a lame moving excuse and left the hall.

Once she reached her room, she plopped down on her bed. They'd put her up in the head dorm, to save her from the big move later. She looked around and smiled. It was nice to have something big and nice that she had earned for once. No one would doubt that she deserved this, there was no help from Harry or Ron and her grades would be proof all by themselves…

She sighed. "I love it in here." She said aloud to herself, and it was true, no one to bother her here, and no one to say it wasn't hers. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled through her mouth. Looking up at her ceiling, she watched her breath go from clear to colors… then transfix themselves onto her ceiling. Into the image of a lonely girl laying on a grayish blue cloud… and the rained red blood… and she smiled… but at the time she had tear streaks and they were red too.

Hermione could only stare… that was amazing… it was just how she felt. Like she was holding back every thing. And being alone, only let her cry out the pain, though she still was lying to herself when she finished. Smiling and saying that she was alright now.

"I really love it here…" she whispered, and rolled onto her side. Falling asleep lightly.

At the same time

Draco snuck out the loud hall, following her quietly. He usually did, and she'd yet to notice. He followed her the entire way until the head tower stairs. He wondered what she was doing here. Then it clicked. Of course she had gotten head girl. Who else? He waited for her to disappear up the stairs, before he followed. It was good he had found out now. Otherwise, bumping into one another in the common room would have been disastrous…

He snuck through the tower, all the way up to his room. Quietly going in and locking the door. He silenced the room to outsider and turned his stereo up low. The flopped on to his bed and breathed out. Let the ceiling change itself for the day.

It became a little emo boy walking in the red rain, his hair stained with blood, he walked with his head down as the grey clouds floated above him. He carried a bloody bag, in which he held his heart.

"Suiting like always." He whispered. And rolled on to his stomach and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later

Hermione woke up and looked around. Seeing everything the way she left it she smiled and got out of bed. It looked dark out. This meant that it was late, and almost everyone was gone already. She felt bad, not saying goodbye to her friends, but she knew that she would see them again soon.

She got and went to go to the kitchen. On her way to the stairwell she noticed the other door, and stared. "I wonder what the other room is like." She said aloud again. She looked at the stairwell and the door again. "Couldn't hurt." She walked to the door and shook the knob…. "Locked… bugger." She murmured, and then dug into her pocket for her wand. Murmured an unlocking spell, and tried the knob again. "Viola…" she whispered and pushed the door open.

She walked in nonchalantly, but stopped dead in the middle of the room. "Draco…" she whispered. And the body in front of her stirred and one eye opened…

End of chapter 2! How you like it! You now you do! Haha! I like this one personally, it shows that they both have more problems than meet the eye, and that Draco has a serious stalking issue apparently LOL. You know you love it.


	3. The window

Disclaimer: I don't own, and that's cool, why because ya'll like it anyway….

Losingmymindnotmyheart: What no snide comment?

Draco: You're a bitch?

Losingmymindnotmyheart: Go to hell.

Chapter 3:

Hermione stared at the Draco, who blearily glanced at her with one eye and rolled on to his back. Closing the eye to her, he began to snore. Hermione blinked only for a moment. Then quietly she backed out of the room, and went all the way to hers. First though, she made sure to shut his door as she left.

Once inside of her room she put every locking charm on her door that she knew. Nearly in tears as she did. Draco was head boy! There was no way she would be able to deal with that! She would have to resign from the position immediately, but no, that would also mean that she would have to explain why. And, me oh my, wouldn't that be a story to tell. And then there was the fact she would be giving up her room...

She looked around her room, could she just give all this up? Cause she was terrified of the person that lived less then ten feet away. She looked at the room again. "I'll give it a summer." She said aloud to herself. being firm as she could muster. "A summer without him around will let me know if I love this place enough to stay." She whispered, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Placing her head in the palm of her hands. Until tomorrow she would have to avoid Draco at all costs.

At the same time…

Draco opened his one eye again, and rolled over. He sighed in relief when he didn't see Granger standing there staring at him. That had been greatly played. He sat up and rubbed his temples then eyes. Why had she come in here? He got out of bed and walked to the door, about to leave when he touched the handle.

He got a rush of emotion, and ripped his hand from the knob. Falling backwards he stared at the door then his hand. What happened? He felt so alone, so pressured, so lost. It was every emotion that he generally felt, except that they were multiplied by two, and fear was added on to it.

It faded, and Draco stood up slowly… What had that been? He walked over to his bed… placing his head in his hands… "What is wrong with me?"

Couple hours later

Hermione opened her door slowly, and peeked out… No one. She sighed in relief. And color exited from her mouth once again. She looked up at the ceiling, it changing to a cowering little girl in a corner. Clutching a book marked diary. Hermione scoffed, the ceiling knew her to well.

She looked back out in the hall, the other door was open, but no one was there. She glanced down stairs. She saw a shadow moving around in the kitchen, and gulped. She was so hungry but there he was. In the one place she wanted to be. She looked in her room again and saw a window. "Now there is an idea…" she murmured with a smile and looked back out of her room, and stared eye to eye with him. "Draco." She whispered. He had come out of the kitchen and was looking right at her.

She continued to look for only a moment longer, before she slammed the door shut and placed a locking charm on it. Then bolted for the window. Grabbing her jacket and wand only. She heard her knob, and she looked at the door. Mortified. She ran to the window and jumped. Crying as she went, "_Featheramis_" she immediately slowed in her descent, becoming light as a feather.

She floated to the ground like nothing, and ran over to the great doors; she stopped and looked back, seeing Malfoy looking out of his window down at her. She could only look for a moment. Every time she looked at him she heard his voice… "Forgive me." It was too much of a reminder to bear. She turned away and closed her eyes. Fighting back tears. And went inside to the go find the Gryffindor common room.

Draco looked at the spot where she had been for a long time. He felt awful, she had looked at him for that brief moment he understood why she hadn't confronted him about that night… he had triggered a horrid memory. And now it was in his head.

He went back into his room and sat on the floor below the window and exhaled. Feeling shitty then looked up. His wall changed, and it shocked him at how. It became a boy staring into a mirror, where he was girl, balled up in the corner of a room clutching her diary. The boys hand was the mirror, like… like he wished he could go through.

Draco shook his head. "I should have stayed in my damned room." He said. But he wasn't talking about what had just happened, he was talking about two months ago, when he'd went for that little broom ride to clear his head.

Yeah that's right, this is the end of the chapter, and it's a short one, I know you hate me! Haha Haha! I love it! Sorry I'm alright now. So you're starting to see that Draco is kind of connected to Hermione. I'll explain why later. But I know that you are dying to know, and obviously there is more to Hermione than meets the eye!


	4. The shower

Disclaimer; I don't own it.! And that's okay… Ya'll still love it!

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room quietly. Fighting back the urge to cry, why was Draco the head boy!? Then again, why else, he was the only one in school who could match her marks and intelligence. He was perfect for the job, except on thing, it was her job too!

She found the common room, and snuck up to Ginny's room. She knocked on the door quietly. No one answered, she knocked a little harder. Still no answer. Finally realizing she wasn't in there, she gently opened the door and walked inside. No one was there, no Ginny, Lavender, or anyone else.

"Boyfriends" she whispered, realizing that it was a Saturday and most normal couple went out on the type of days. She walked over to Ginny's bed and plopped down. Leaning on her side she took out her wand and tapped on the middle of the bed three times… saying… "This makes me feel fat, but happy…" and the bed opened up for a moment.

Hermione smiled and stuck her hand inside pulling a box. The reclosed itself and she opened the box and pulled out a chocolate bar. It was just what she needed. It may not take away her problems, but at least she wasn't as hungry anymore.

She lay down and ate the chocolate slowly. Thinking about her situation as she did. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. If she didn't go back there she certainly was going to explain why and she was nowhere near ready to do that, but if she did that meant seeing him and hearing his voice again. And she couldn't deal with that….

"I have too…" she whispered to herself… she wanted this job more than anything; it was what she had worked for. She would just have to fight it, and play it off. Yes… that was perfect, act like it never happened, any of it. Push it away so far that she would even forget. Well she would never forget, but at she could still pretend that she did.

An Hour Later…

She was woken up by smooth hands shaking her gently. Hermione groaned and rolled over. Hair in her face. She groaned and moved over; she'd been sleeping so well. Looking at her were four eyes…

"Why are you in my bad Hermione?" Ginny asked as she helped her sit up. Lavender brushed the rest of Hermione's hair out of her face. Hermione rubbed her eyes…

"I was sleeping… and rather nicely and that." She murmured, as she wiped drool from her mouth.

"Sick." She heard Lavender say aloud... She shot her a look and she automatically shut her mouth. Hermione looked back at Ginny, and sighed.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep, I was waiting for you to come back so I could say bye." She lied…. Ginny smiled.

"Hermione you don't have to say bye, I'll see you in a month." She smiled hugging her friend. She squeezed her tight to reassure that she was really here because she was going to miss her. And she would, but that wasn't why she'd come.

Hermione sighed and let go finally, standing up. "I have to go." She whispered, bowing her head, feigning sadness. She heard Ginny sigh. She moved out of her way.

"you know that I love you Hermione, and your welcome to stay anytime at my house, we'll just boot out Ron or hex him somewhere." She smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"Sounds lovely." She said and left the room, not wanting to say another word…

An Hour earlier

Draco sat on the common room couch attempting to think of an answer to his problem. If it wasn't for the fact that he really wanted this job, he'd have giving it up a long time ago. But he did really want this job… and he wanted… he wanted…

He was so frustrated; he'd tired himself out and fell asleep on the couch. Never having a chance to even finish his thought.

About 70 minutes later…

Draco woke up to hear music coming from up stairs… he sat up for a second. Looking around. "This isn't my room." He murmured and got up. He looked up towards the music and saw that Hermione's door was open. _Fight it Draco fight it…_ He took a step back, trying to find a reason for him not to go upstairs, towards the music, towards Hermione…

He took a step forward. _ No…_ and another, he kept going until he reached the stairs. He wanted to just walk away and leave the room so bad, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to see her, and maybe if she'd let him talk to her. And find out, what happened.

He reached the top of the stairs without even realizing it. He looked at the bed through her open door. Would he really go into the room of the girl who had been avoiding him so clearly?

"Excuse me." He heard a voice say from behind, and then felt something warm but wet brush past him. He turned and got a wet slap in the face for Hermione's ponytail.

Draco took a step back and wiped his face… "What the hell!" he shouted. Hermione jumped a little, but turned around calm as could be.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." She said. Then smiled and walked into her room. Closing the door, with a click…

Draco just stared hand still on his cheek, had she just spoken to him, in a towel. Had she been calm and polite, had she smiled! Draco continued to stand there dumbfounded…

Hermione on the other hand was bent over her trash can throwing up. She was so scared it had literally made her sick. When saw him standing there staring at her door from the bathroom, she had wanted to cry.

But she went on with her plan, try not cry or get sick or run away. And it worked beautifully. Until now of course. She felt so useless, and lowly out of nowhere. She had thoughts of killing herself and yet she had this strange feeling also. Something that she couldn't explain.

Hermione wiped her mouth, and breathed out shakily. Then looked up to see her ceiling change. It became a sad looking little girl with a frilly dress; she had a new doll, and a bruise to match. On the floor was book, with a boy walking in the rain…

Hermione stared for a little bit, not fully understanding the ceiling. But let it go after a point and stood. Sighing…. "Not even the ceiling understands me anymore." She whispered sadly.

End of Chapter…. Don't worry next chapter will start with Draco, and explain a little about him. I know you're starting to wonder about the ceiling. And if Hermione can keep up the nice act. And next chapter you get a surprise, that when summer starts… hahahhahaha.


	5. The darkness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. But damn how I wish that that I did.

Draco: You Want to Much.

Losingmymindnotmyheart: I want you to open you eyes…

Draco:?? Huh.

Losingmymindnotmyheart: Nothing….

Draco still stared at the now closed door in front of him; she'd walked past him like nothing. It was like that night had never even happened. To her at least anyway…

The world seemed to spin around him. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened to him.

He walked forward to her door, and put a hand up to it without touching it. Scared of a repeat of the doorknob incident. He closed his eyes and balled up his fist. Frustrated for no reason at all. He turned on his heel and went into his room, slamming the door with all his might. What the fuck! "How dare she…" he growled. Feeling that Hermione had the nerve, no audacity to act like nothing had gone on between them.

He had imagined what Hermione first words to him in private would be, if that ever happened again. Never once in his fantasies…. Daydream…. Thoughts, yes thoughts had they ever been, 'excuse me… EXCUSE ME!' he felt so insulted, betrayed. It was ridiculous. Why had half a mind to go in there and scream at her just to start something, anything.

His inner wisdom smacked him up side the head. He calmed down almost instantly…. What was he thinking… he sat down head in his hand… he let out an exasperated sigh. "What am I thinking?" he whispered…

There was a small whoosh and, Draco looked up. The ceiling was going crazy, and it just kept swirling… like it couldn't make up its mind… then it froze… Draco just continued to stare on wide eyed… Then the room shook, and everything went black…

Hermione lay out on the bed, night gown on… she looked at her ceiling… it was more amazing then usual today… First it would little girl on a cloud, peeking over it a boy walking in the rain…. Then it would be a little girl throwing her journal at the mirror, and the boy poking his head through to look at her. Then it would be the girl lying alone in the bed, pillow and sheets tear stained, as she lay fast asleep, and the boy was leaning against the edge of mirror, staring at her.… as though watching her to keep her safe.

She got up from the bed… and swayed… she was tired, her stomach growled, and she was hungry apparently. She sighed and gathered herself… "I will act normal." She whispered… and opened the door. Slowly, she wouldn't be surprised if she saw Draco.

But she was surprised. Cause she didn't see Draco. No, she didn't see Draco at all in fact she couldn't see anything at all. All she saw was back and green. Swirling into one another. "Whoa…" she murmured just staring. This couldn't be real. There had to be some reason. A trick, yes it was a trick by Draco. She stepped forward. Praying silently that she didn't fall.

She let out a relieved sigh when she didn't. She looked around her… nothing. And now even her door was gone. It had vanished upon stepping into the darkness. She felt around herself for her wand. "Illuminate…" she whispered. And a dim light came onto the end of her wand. Still there was darkness, but at least she could kind of see something. Like a hump in the ground… she moved a little closer to it.

No… it was a cloak. Had Draco been here and left his cloak. The cloak groaned. Hermione stopped in her tracks. It was Draco. "ILLUMINATE!" the entire space was full of light instantly. And everything was back to normal. She realized that Draco was strewn out on the floor.

She just stood there for a moment, arguing if she should really go over to him or not. Something just felt wrong about this. She moved forward only a little more. "Draco?" she whispered.

The body moved a little. "Why does this seem so wrong?" she whispered to herself. She looked back into her room seeing the nothing unusual in the room. She looked back to the body. About to go to it. Then stopped and whipped around.

The ceiling! It was a normal ceiling! Where was her ceiling? She attempted to go back into her room, only to fall back on her ass. "What the bloody hell?" she said aloud. She looked behind her, the body was gone and it was dark again. "Where am I?" she whispered. Getting up slowly.

"_His imagination…" _came the repeating whisper. Hermione turned around and around. Looking for the owner of the voice. "_You'll never find me like that..."_ Hermione eyes became wide. What was happening?

She looked down at her hand. She could barely see it, but she could see it enough to know that there was still a wand in it. "ILLUMINATE!" she screamed. Everything was bright and she caught a glimpse of where she really was….

Hermione sat up straight. Looking around terrified. She was back in her room, and there was a dim light pouring into her window. It was afternoon already… "A dream..." She whispered. It was only a dream? How could that be? It was so real. She put her legs over the edge of the bed, and realized that she had jeans and a t-shirt on. "What the…"

"You passed out." A voice came from the doorway. Hermione looked up. It was Draco. The nurse says that you over heated or something. Nearly had a seizure." He murmured… he was talking softly, so calmly. Like he didn't want to scare her.

Remember your plan Hermione…. She told herself. She closed her eyes, and swallowed. "You saw me?" she asked.

Draco looked her funny for a moment. "Saw you what?"

She looked up him. "You saw me leave this room dressed in this clothing?" Draco still looked at her funny but nodded. Hermione was so confused…. She just wanted to clear her head… Shake the feeling in her. Something. She sighed.

"Yeah," Draco said. Turning to leave.

"Yeah what?" Hermione asked.

"This is a truly shitty way to spend the first day of summer."

(**Author note**: Yeah…. I know you're like wtf. Right now. And that's cool. I'll explain in do time. I told ya summer would be interesting though. And Yes I know they're not randomly on speaking bases… Hermione has the plan remember? And Draco… well guess why he is being nice. And the darkness and ceiling well that would like 80 pages to explain… so you'll just have to wait and see for that one. Much love ya'll!)


	6. The respect

Disclaimer: Hey lovers! I own nothing! And This chapter is kind of blah! So that's a good thing lol.

Draco: Wow, way to insult yourself.

Losingmymindnotmyheart: I know I'm a pimp…

Draco: Wow…. Dumb….ASS!

Hermione just sat there for a moment. The first day of summer? She didn't even remember it. When had she woken up and gotten dressed for the day? This wasn't making any type of sense. She glanced Draco's back as he walked away. Was he pulling her leg?

"Draco?" she said… he seemed to stop for a moment, but he just kept walking. _He didn't hear me._

Draco's POV

She looked good this morning…. Even with just the jeans and t-shirt…. I watched her walk out the door and everything, still act like nothing had ever been wrong between us. It bothered the hell of me. I followed her for awhile, thinking that I was going talk to her and ask her what the hell problem was. But as I watched her outside, she seemed like she was in her own little world. Twirling around and dancing all silly. I couldn't understand why she was acting like this.

She kept giggling for no complete reason. She was dancing and swinging her hair around wildly…. She reminded me of that paralyzer video by Finger Eleven. It was amazing and strange to watch all in one. I looked closer and noticed something though. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was in pain.

She was sweating and she looked like she was about to pass out. I got up from my hiding spot and started to come closer, she kept spinning around and around in a circle. Then stopped… eyes wide open in fear, and crumbled to the floor.

I broke into a run real quick and nearly slid on my knees half the way. I touched her and almost screamed. She was burning hot. I was ready for it though the second time and scooped her up without a second thought.

I got up and through the school pretty quick for the first time in months, seeing how there was no one there anyway. I loved the first day of summer, but that wasn't important right now. She was and getting her into something cool.

I got her back to the head room and took her straight to the bathroom. I set her in the tub and filled a cup with cold water quick then splashed it on to her face. I just had to stare though…. As soon as the water hit her face it evaporated. What was going on with her?

I had to think. I turned on the shower as cold as I could, but it just did the same. I let it keep running though hoping that it was helping even a little bit….

I had to think… ice! "Tempo Frio" I whispered. And ice appeared around her body, it instantly melted but at least this time the water stayed. She began to groan and twist around though now. I bent down beside her and took her hand… she was still warm but not bad… I was going to have to take her out and change her soon…. Crap, I was going to have to change her… Why didn't I listen to that stupid spelling during health for changing patients!

She moaned a little louder this time, drawing my attention back to her. I sighed and got over my little issue quick, and lifted her out of the icy tub. I took her as quick as possible to her room, and laid her down on her bed, trying to think of a way to do this, and then thought. I could just dry her clothes and still be respectful enough not to see her naked.

I shook my head, great now she's got me acting respectful towards her. I sighed and murmured the drying spell, praying that it would do the trick. I watched her as her clothing dried and she stopped wreathing around. The moaning ceased.

"Thank Merlin…" I whispered, and breathed a sigh of relief, and then out of my newly formed habit I looked up. And saw something that amazed me. I saw her Hermione… And she was in some looked terrified… she was alone in a room that looked medieval as they get. She kept pointing her wand and everything would get real bright. I couldn't understand what was going on with her. I kept watch and saw her fall backwards, and stumble into a room. And that exact moment she woke up.

What happened from there didn't make any sense to me. She couldn't even remember waking up and putting on her clothing. So I just played it off and told her that she had gone to the nurse after passing out. It was half way true. She seemed to somewhat doubt what I was saying but left it go. I felt bad for her she didn't even know that it was the first day of summer.

After she'd had her fill of question I left her room. I heard her call my name once more, but I fought the urge to stop and answer. I needed to find out about these damned ceiling… because I think that honestly they were trying to tell me something.

Hermione's POV

I was so weirded by the dream that I had just had I knew that I was going to have to do some serious research. I couldn't understand what was going on and I had a serious feeling that it had something to do with these damned ceilings, and I think that Draco might know something about it as well.

End of chapter 6! What is going right now right? Well I hope that not fully what your thinking cause I did explain a tiny bit. Hahaha not really. You hate me don't you? It's okay. I'll update again when I get the chance and the next chapter is gonna blow you away. Seeing how this one was kind of mediocre, and incredibly short from the looks of things. lol.


End file.
